


You're Unbelievable

by Gravytrain101



Series: You're Unbelievable [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt Danny (physically and emotionally), Little bit of an inconsiderate Steve, M/M, Steve and Danny are married, car crash, danny in hospital, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: They just caught a suspect. Danny isn't upset about that, he's upset about how they caught him. Steve (once again) did something dangerous so he calls him out on it. Danny tells him that he needs to consider other people's ideas because they might be safer for the team. Steve doesn't understand that and begins to talk about his Navy Seal experience. Danny thinks Steve trusts his fellow seal buddies more than his own handpicked team but Steve doesn't deny that.Danny leaves and Steve feels guilty. Steve calls him a couple times but doesn't get an answer. Now he's worried. He goes home to see if he's there but the house is empty. Then he gets a call from the hospital. They tell him that Danny's been in an accident and it doesn't look good...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: You're Unbelievable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609315
Comments: 38
Kudos: 97





	You're Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this... I do have two ideas but I don't know which one to do (they are both explained in the note at the end). Let me know what you think and if you want this to continue. Hope you enjoy!

Steve’s POV:  
“You’re unbelievable Steve McGarett! You know that? Unbelievable!” Danny yelled at me as we entered my office. 

“Why are you so worked up baby? We caught him so there’s nothing to worry about.” I told him, trying to use sweet nicknames to calm him down a little. 

“You’re not understanding,” he sighed as he put his hands on his hips, “I’m concerned with how we caught him. You never listen, you just had to go all “Navy Seal” on me and tune me out!” 

“Sorry Danny,” I said, clearly not sincere about my apology, “I read the situation presented to me based on my training.” 

“So does everyone else on the team,” he said as he waved his hand all over, “We all HAVE training Steven!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked. 

“I’m saying that maybe you should consider other people’s options in certain situations,” he explained, “Maybe one of our ideas are better than your unnecessary dangerous ones. Maybe, just once, you can do that so you don’t give your husband a heart attack!” 

“Well sometimes my seal training is better than your cop background for some of the cases we deal with!” I confessed and immediately regretted it the moment I saw the hurt look on his face. 

“Why? You don’t trust our judgement?” he asked. 

“I do, I just…” I started but stopped so I wouldn’t hurt his feelings more. 

“Just what? Trust your fellow Navy Seal’s judgement more than ours?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Sometimes, yeah,” I answered. 

“Well there are not here Steven so you have to TRUST us! Okay? You have to or one day one of us will be hurt. Seriously hurt because of the lack of trust,” he told me, “Why don’t you just fire us and hire yourself a new team with your seal buddies? That would be SO much better since you trust their judgement much more than ours!” 

“I might just do that Danny!” I yelled at him, “That sounds like a fantastic idea!” 

“Okay,” he said as he turned to leave the room, “Let me know if you want me to clean my desk out so your new seal buddy can take over.” 

I sighed as I watched him leave. Dammit. 

“Steve,” Chin said as he and Kono entered my office, “You okay?” 

“You guys heard?” I asked. 

“Kinda hard not to,” Kono answered, “You guys were yelling really loud.” 

“Sorry,” I said as I sat down at my desk, “I shouldn’t have said those things. I didn’t mean any of it.” 

“We know that but you know how sensitive Danny is.” Chin said, “You can’t say things like that to him without him taking it to heart.” 

“I know,” I sighed, “Did he leave? Did he say where he was going?” 

“No,” Kono answered , “He just grabbed his keys and left, sorry. If he calls though we’ll let you know.” 

“Thanks guys,” I said as they turned to leave. 

Dammit. I really messed up. I need to apologize to Danny but I’m sure he won’t answer now because he’s pissed at me. I can only wait for him to calm down while I sulk for hours in my own guilt. 

\--- 3 Hours Later ---  
Steve’s POV:  
I take out my phone to call Danny since I think he should be calm enough to answer me without yelling. 

I call his number and get no answer. 

I call again and get nothing. 

Call a third time, just his voicemail. 

“Kono? Chin?” I called out as I walked out of my office. 

“Yeah?” Kono asked. 

“Something wrong?” Chin asked. 

“Maybe, I don’t know,” I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair, “Have you heard from Danny? I called him three times and didn’t get an answer.” 

“No,” Kono said, “Do you think something’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” I said, “Maybe I’m just being paranoid. He might be safe at home.” 

“Let’s go then,” Chin told me, “I’ll drive.” 

We drove to my house which seemed like it took hours to get there. I’m so worried about him. I know he’s pissed but he can at least answer my calls to let me know he’s okay. 

We get home and I run inside to discover an empty house. 

“Danny?” I yelled as I ran to our room, nothing. 

I ran to the bathroom, kitchen, everywhere and couldn’t find him. 

“His car’s not in the garage Steve,” Chin told me as he and Kono entered. 

“He’s not here either,” I said as I held my phone up to my ear again to leave Danny a message, “Danny, it’s me. I know you’re still mad but I need to hear your voice. I need to know that you’re okay baby. Call me as soon as you get this.” 

I hung up and looked at Chin and Kono, trying to think of what to do. I sat on the couch with my head in my hands just hoping Danny way okay. 

Suddenly my phone rang, scaring everyone in the room. 

“It’s Danny,” I told them as I looked at my phone, “Danny? Are you okay baby?” 

“No,” someone said, “This isn’t Daniel Williams. Are you Steve McGarret?” 

“Who are you? Where’s Danny?” I asked. 

“My name is Everly Finn,” she explained, “I’m a nurse here at the hospital. I’m sorry to tell you this but there’s been an accident.” 

“Accident?” I asked, “Is Danny okay?” 

“He was hit head on by a drunk driver but it doesn’t look good,” she told me, “You should get down here Mr. McGarret.” 

“On my way,” I told her before hanging up. 

“What’s wrong?” Kono asked. 

“Danny’s been hit head on by a drunk driver,” I answered, “Chin. Hospital. Now.” 

“Yeah,” he said before turning towards the door to go outside to his car. 

The whole car ride over there I could only think of the worse possibilities. What if he has brain damage? Paralysis? Amputated limb? Memory loss? Oh my God, what if he dies? What if he dies and I didn’t get to apologize? Is that really that last thing I said to my husband? 

“We’re here,” Kono said, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

I got out of the car and ran inside, straight to the front desk. 

“Yes?” the nurse behind the counter asked. 

“Daniel Williams,” I said, “He was in a head on collision involving a drunk driver. I’m his husband Steven McGarret. Where’s Danny?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this and I think I will. I have some ideas as to what the next part will be but I'm not sure yet. Please leave any ideas/suggestions you have about what injuries Danny could have. 
> 
> I'm thinking of two possibilities about what the next piece could be...  
> 1\. Danny could have broken ribs, broken leg, head injury, etc. but be okay. Steve would be there, taking time off work, to help him recover. He would smother him with hugs, kisses, love, and gifts. Steve feels really bad about what he said and even worse about almost losing Danny. Danny forgives him but Steve still feels bad so he keeps apologizing and finding different ways to make it up to him. 
> 
> 2\. Danny could have some form of memory loss. (I'm leaning more towards this one but I haven't written anything this serious before so I don't know how good it would be) Steve would take time off work (even though the his boss doesn't want him to) so he could help Danny. He helps him through everything (remembering where things are, remembering why he's in Hawaii, remembering names of people he's now friends with, etc.) and Danny slowly gets his memory back. Danny even remembers bits and pieces of the fight as well but doesn't think it's real because of how nice Steve's being to him now. He asks him about it and realizes that the fight did happen and Steve apologizes for it. 
> 
> Sorry for the long tangent but those are my two ideas. Let me know what you think of this one and which continuation piece you like more (if you want this to continue). Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to comment!


End file.
